epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tigerisnormal/The Zodiac Killer vs Slender Man - ORRBoUDQ (OGTTIAL) Season 2
Some subjects are very dark. Yes, today we have a Civil Rights Movement special battle, featuring the Negro Martin Luther King Ngr. and his sidekick "No"sa Parks. We've been thinking of this idea ever since January 2016 and we just had to do it eventually. HA HA HA EAT SHIT BALTIMORE tigger wat u doin but u r tigger and i tell u wtf oh ye Some subjects are very dark. Spokkier than ever the most jump scaring super dark frightening terrifying Jack Skellingtoning Trumpiest event in history. that's just the first 20 secs yep That's right; we've got 2 battles left, and when you read this there will be 1. We have a very self conscious and intimidating anorexic Man of Slender as well as a former Ku Klux Klan member who seems to forget that they're NOT supporting African-American civil liberties and therefore practices wearing a brown paper bag on his head. For the Skinny Man, featuring... MISTER CREEPY PAS- oh even better! The Artist Formerly Known as Noah, aka The Flatwoods Monster! Thanks for the help m8 luv u and ur stuffs <3 also check out our latest battle with him here! (warning its a trip back in time!) time for the spooker bowl lets go here we go lets go here we gooooooo munkitteween Munkee's Note: I helped this time! Also very special thanks to our very special guest. You know who you are. ;) Beat The Zodiac Killer vs Slender Man OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! VERSUS! BEGIN! The Zodiac Killer: (Begins at 0:22) This is the Zodiac speaking, this is the Slender Chance weeping, Such a weakling to my beating his face's already receding. Find me when you 45 degree this digital, Unoriginal imbecile in a typical villain role. It's criminal, how critical I strike when I'm lyrical. The invincible physical manifest of the miracle Of killing, yes, I love it, that's my kind of fulfilling... You're not electrifying, all you're spitting's static emission, While I’m splitting you in two, Gemini homicidal. I spit bile at the vile arrival of a game for a child. So hide! Send some of your children to try crack this cipher. I'll shoot the tires and pick off the kiddies as I crack this cypher! Slender Man: (Begins at 0:54) Slender Man, Slender Man, leaving beats and cretans dead, Slender Man, Slender Man, tall, dark, handsome and sly Zodiac, Zodiac, wears a paper bag upon his head Zodiac, Zodiac, you most certainly will die But this sad sack-wearing hack who can’t flow one coherent rap, Is overshadowed by the cannibal Jack, while I control two at that Mysterious disappearances, striking fear and tears with my games, While your only claim to fame is a measly five slain to your name Lyrics so cold, I rock a microphone that sends shivers through your bones And then leave your head ringing ‘till you’re asking who was phone You’re getting shelved by TribeTwelve, distorted for your retorts, it’s Reported, another morbid poor kid stung like a Marble Hornet found in my forest The Zodiac Killer: (Begins at 1:27) This skeleton isn’t spooky, you’re just a dude with a suit. I’m a real life ender and I killed Bates, to boot. Shadowing Jack is your demise, if only 20 sends you running. Even your devs knew this cheap whore wasn't on the money. Have you paler and impaled, you'll be begging for a proxy. I'm leaving bodies, you leave wet pants on kids' autopsies. It’s syntax to rip rap a SlimFast butler to Hiro. Peek-a-boo, you’re doomed: it’s Zodiac 2, CC SCP 0. Slender Man: (Begins at 1:49) (One!) Put away your puny gun, you CAN’T RUN from me like you would a sleuth (Two!) ALWAYS WATCHING, my girls in Wisconsin rack a kill count faster than you (Three!) Your plots cheap, not even fit to be my proxy, much less a model (Four!) For war against my swarms, challenge my hoards and you’re in for SomethingAwful (Five!) I contrive rhymes to send chills down your spine, this Pale Man Raps Faster (Six!) You’re in a deep fix. Tell your SLAVES IN HELL you serve a new master (Seven!) Your cipher's proven weak, a boring freak who would put Jeff to sleep (Eight!) While my raps breed a deadly deed - another little child is left to bleed WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? I THOUGHT THE FINALE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SPOOKY! AWWWW YEAH OVERRATED RAP BATTLES! OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! Who done a winner? The Zodiac Killer Slender Man Check out more battles from Flats: Also check out Dragon’s YouTube channel, right here. Category:Blog posts